V0.9.25.34
& |Related = * Release Notes v0.9.25.34 |Prev = V0.9.25.24 |Next = V1.0.0.32 }} Although the store was planned to launch with this patch, it faced numerous bugs and was removed a few hours after the patch was released. Known Issue - Riot Points obtained from redeeming a League of Legends game card do not show up immediately in the PvP.net client (top right); however, re-opening the client or purchasing an item in the store will properly refresh the Riot Point balance. The Summoner Progression system was reworked. Summoner Progression Rollout PvP.net v0.28.08 * New Store!!! ** Can purchase new Champions, Runes, champion skins, and XP/IP boosts. ** With the new store, you will have your summoner level, runes, and masteries reset. ** With the new store, you will also have your win/loss/leave and recent matches reset. ** Your ELO rating will not be reset. ** Certain champions will be free to play while others will be locked. You will be able to purchase champions, runes and XP/IP boosts with Riot Points (RP) and Influence Points (IP). * New first time experience. ** New screen for summoner creation on first log in. ** New users will now be prompted to play the Tutorial when they first log in. * New champion select screen: ** New layout with champion info displayed on mouse over. ** Displays which champions are locked/unlocked. ** New champion skin selection. * New end of game screen. ** New bars denoting XP and IP gained for the match. ** New stat and score tracking – tab through scoreboard, grid, and graph to view game stats. ** New after game chat rooms – talk with those on your team or everyone in the match. * New IP reward system: ** Gain 79 IP for a win and 47 IP for a Loss. ** Gain bonus IP on winning when it is under 20 minutes. Bonus decays after 20 minute mark. ** Gain bonus IP on losing when its over 45 minutes. Bonus initiates and then climbs to max value after the 20 minute mark. ** Gain bonus IP for number of games played without leaving. * Miscellaneous: ** New tooltips when you mouse over rune slots in your spell book. ** Max summoner name length is now 16 characters. ** New music during champion select. * Bug fixes: ** Fixed a bug where a screen saying closed beta 2 flashed on log in. ** Fixed a bug where you could place talent points higher up in the tree than should be allowed . League of Legends v0.9.25.34 英雄 * : Shaco enters stealth and instantly teleports to target location. His next attack has a 100% chance to critical strike. * : Shaco drops a Jack-in-the-Box at target location, which will wait, stealthed, to fear nearby units and attack them when someone comes nearby. * : Passive: Shaco’s attacks poison targets on hit, reducing their chance to hit and slowing them. Active: Shaco throws his daggers to deal damage and poison the target. * (Ultimate): Shaco creates an illusion of himself that can attack nearby enemies. It explodes upon death dealing AoE damage. * (Innate): Shaco deals 25% bonus damage when striking a unit from behind. * : Heimerdinger lays down a machine gun turret. This turret gains experience from attacking units, and can be upgraded. * : Heimerdinger fires a number of champion seeking missiles that randomly target champions within range. * : Heimerdinger lobs a grenade at a location, dealing damage to enemy units and structures, as well as stunning anyone directly hit and blinding nearby units. * (Ultimate) : Passive: Cooldown Reduction. Active: Target an Evolution Turret to heal it, double its attack speed for 10 seconds, add 200 Health, 10 damage, 10 Armor, and upgrade it to: Lvl 2: Ur'Anium Rounds - Basic attacks reduce armor & magic resist by 1 or Lvl 3: Explosive Cartridges - Basic attacks deal AoE damage. * (Innate): Heimerdinger gives nearby allied Turrets and Champions 6/12/16/22 health regen per 5. * : ** Base damage modified to 115/130/145/160/175 from 155 at all ranks. ** Mana cost modified to 50 at all ranks from 50/45/40/35/30. * : cast range increased to 600 from 400. * : if Tibbers kills a sigil monster, Annie will now receive the sigil. * : spell projectile changed back to previous look. * New Ashe image on the Load screen. * : now receives 8-16.5 mana when Cho'Gath kills a unit in addition to the normal health gain on kill. * : health cost reduced to 20/27.5/35/42.5/50 from 20/30/40/50/60. * : ** Damage decreased to 40/55/70/85/100 from 50/65/80/95/110. ** Health cost reduced to 15/30/45/60/75 from 20/35/50/65/80. * : total damage changed to 150/250/350 from 170/250/330. * : ** Damage reduced to 30/60/90/120/150 from 40/80/120/160/200. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 80% from 65%. * Changed the look of her model. * : ** Base damage decreased to 30/45/60 from 60/90/120. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 65% from 15%. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.2. * New sounds for all of her spells. * Fixed tooltip. * : ** Range reduced to 600 from 650. ** Chance to double strike modified from 12% to 10%. * Updated recommended items. * His innate icon will now persist through death. * : ** Nasus now gains 300/450/600 health when the ability is activated. ** Bonus percent damage ability power ratio decreased to 0.01 from 0.05. * : ** Base slow increased to 35% from 32%. ** Slow per second reduced to 3/6/9/12/15% from 4/8/12/16/20%. * Damage from will now break recall. * : ** Damage gain on kill modified to 2 at all levels from 1/1.5/2/2.5/3. ** Damage will now interact properly with ; it was stealing 20% regardless of level. * : ** Damage increased to 400/600/800 from 375/550/750. ** Slow increased to 49% from 45%. * : ** Time needed to manually detonate increased to 4 from 2 seconds. ** Mana cost increased to 70/80/90/100/110 from 50/65/80/95/110. ** Updated tooltip. * Polished and added new attack animations. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 9 from 10. ** Duration reduced to 9 from 12. ** Armor increased to 35 from 30. ** Healing per second increased to 11/18/25/32/39 from 7/11/15/19/23. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.11 from 0.085. * : ** Damage increased to 50/100/150/200/250 from 40/80/120/160/200. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.4. * is now a true heal and should now be affected by healing reduction effects. * : slow increased to 30/37/45/52/60% from 20/30/40/50/60%. * : ** Blue cards now properly lock and cause a redraw when used. ** Mana cost decreased to an actual 40/50/60/70/80 from an effective 40/60/80/100/120. ** Cooldown increased to 5 seconds from 3 seconds. ** Fixed a bug causing the mana cost of Pick a Card to be doubled. ** Fixed an issue allowing for infinite Blue Cards. ** Fixed an issue that would cause gold card particles to play, but not have an effect. 物品 * Slows from items ( , , ) will no longer stack. The largest slow will take effect for the duration then next largest slow will take effect if it's still active. * : ** Splash damage is now physical instead of magic. ** Recipe cost reduced to 450 from 500 gold. * : recipe cost reduced to 750 from 950 gold. * : ** Duration increased from 180 to 210. ** Cooldown on placing consecutive Wards removed. * : mana regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 12 from 10. * : recipe cost reduced to 600 from 750 gold. * : ** Critical strike chance modified to 20% from 12-21%. ** Attack speed modified to 20-35% from 35%. Summoner * Runes ** Effectiveness of ability power Marks and ability power by level Marks increased. ** Effectiveness of mana per level Marks increased. ** Effectiveness of mana per level Seals and Glyphs decreased slightly. ** Mana regeneration per 5 and mana regeneration per 5 per level are now primary stats for Seals instead of Glyphs, stats have been adjusted accordingly. ** Magic penetration is now a primary stat for Marks instead of Glyphs, stats have been adjusted accordingly. ** Magic resistance and magic resistance per level are now primary stats for Glyphs instead of Seals, stats have been adjusted accordingly. ** Effectiveness of armor penetration reduced by 15%. ** Effectiveness of critical damage reduced by 10%. Summoner Spells & Masteries * can now be removed by abilities that remove slow. * : fixed a bug where if your champion dies while teleporting, the target it is teleporting to remains bound. * : range increased to 600 from 550. * : bonus mana per level increased to 25 from 15 (increasing total potential mana from 115-370 to 125-550). * : ** Duration reduced to 6 from 7. ** Fixed a bug where the splash damage was being applied to the primary target. * : health per level increased to 160 from 150. * : cooldown reduced to 510 from 540. * : ** Cooldown reduction on increased to 30 from 20. ** Bonus health duration increased to 120 from 90. * : Vision Duration Bonus on increased to 4 from 3. Monsters * Monsters now regenerate 10% of their Max HP a second after retreating from combat instead of resetting to full. * Removed the ability for monsters sigils to be acquired by dead people. * : scaling increased to 25% from 16.5%. * New Particles for the different Sigil Buffs. * : ** Starting HP Regen per second lowered to 15 from 25. ** Baron Nashor gains 0.375 health regen a second every minute. ** New particle for . ** Resolved an issue with one of his particles displaying through the fog of war. ** Fixed a bug where Nashor's particles appeared through Fog of War. New Features * New customizable key bindings. * New end of game ceremony. * New music for summer and winter map. * New environment particles for the winter map (It now snows!!). General * Tutorial: ** Fixed an issue that allowed players to skip killing the champion and get stuck. ** Fixed an issue where minions would attack an invisible character. ** Added end of game ceremony. ** Fixed cases where players could break the camera panning by locking the camera mid pan. ** General polishing tweaks. * Updated secondary / critical strike animations for: Sion, Malphite, Evelynn, Cho'Gath, Blitzcrank, Karthas, Sivir, Twisted Fate, Ashe. * Items with aura effects should no longer have their auras persist through death. * Added a cooldown reduction tab in the magic category in the item shop. * Fixed an issue that prevented people from walking around the first center turret of both teams. * Fixed a bug where if you had two bottom tier items and bought a top tier item it would consume both of the bottom tier items. Category:补丁说明 en:V0.9.25.34